Dean and His Golden Girl
by SlightlyPanickedPanda
Summary: Set in Supernatural universe. Rose/Dean ship all the way baby. Fluff scattered throughout, smut sprinkled in randomly. Oh and blood and death of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**Supernatural owned by The CW, Doctor Who owned by BBC. I own nothing, I'm just borrowing. This story is my own, the characters are not.**_

She was there in the beginning, this pink and yellow girl that lived down the street from him. She was younger than him, smaller and infinitely more delicate, like a butterfly. They played together, he'd pull her around in his little red wagon, being extra careful around bumpy ground, and he'd even dress-up for her tea parties. He'd do anything she said, anything for those bouncing golden curls, and sweet angelic smile.

Then he woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of yelling, his father had yelled 'Dean take Sammy outside, NOW.', the house blew up, and his father was telling him his mom was dead and they had to leave. As they drove down the street, the last he ever saw of his golden girl was her standing on her lawn, waving goodbye, with tears shining on her face instead of a smile. He was sure he would never see her again.

Her name was Rose.

Dean rolls over, not able to fall asleep. His hand is under his pillow, feeling the comforting handle of his hunting knife, listening to the calming sound of Sammy breathing. He feels like his mind is going 100mph, going over almost every memory he has stored. Finally he decides he can't take it anymore, and rolls out of bed. He fumbles around, slipping on his jeans, his shoes, and his jacket. He puts his knife in his boot, and his pistol in the waistband of his pants. He slowly eases open the door to their motel room, and slips out into the night. He stalks across the lot, to the bar, perfectly and directly across from their motel. _Only reason I chose this dump,_ he thinks.

He walks inside, the place is mostly empty, it being around 2 o'clock in the morning, and he takes a seat on one of the bar stools, waiting for bartender to notice him. His head is down, watching his fingers as they trace the worn wood of the bar, so he doesn't notice the bartender waiting in front of him, until

"So besides silence and distraction what'll it be handsome?" Says a female voice and Dean jerks his head up, finding himself staring into a pair of beautiful, cream colored- "Oi, if you want any type of alcohol, eyes are up here Charming."

"Sorry about that." Dean says, dragging his eyes up to her whiskey brown ones. He looks her over, and for a moment can't think up any cheesy pick-up lines or smooth words. She's breathtaking.

Long blonde locks, creamy skin, beautiful whiskey eyes, soft-petal pink mouth, which is curled in a very attractive smirk.

"So sweetie, I gotta tell you, the price of staring, is more than the price of a drink." She says, leaning against the counter behind the bar.

Dean grins. "Get me a whiskey, uh, Jack Daniels on the rocks, thanks sweetheart."

"Anytime, _sweetheart."_ She turns and starts making his drink, missing the smile that blooms over his face at her sarcasm.

He watches her prepare his drink, the graceful way she pours, the quick flick of her wrist to send the drink sliding down to his open hand.

"So what's a gorgeous gal-" Dean starts.

She cuts him off. "Whatever you think you wanna say sweetie- don't. You seem like a nice guy, handsome as hell, a little too cocky but it comes with the territory, so overall a decent fellow. Hell, right now I'm willing to hold a conversation with you, eye contact and all, but one cheesy used-a-hundred-times-before pick up line, and I'll show you the true meaning of scorn."

She's standing in front of him, arms braced on the table, eyebrow raised and Dean finds himself very attracted to the woman in front of him.

He holds up a hand, going for the picture of innocence. "No pick-up lines, or flirting, just conversation."

She nods, eyes narrowed. "No copping a feel either, or groping me with your eyes. You seem like a decent sort, and I don't see too many of those around here. I just wanna have a conversation with someone, that isn't obviously staring at my tits the entire time, or drunk out their head."

Dean nods, takes a drink. "I'm not sure if I'm any good as a conversation partner, but I'll give it a shot." He resists the urge to wink.

"Okay, so what's a cute boy like you, doing in a tired old town like this?" She leans against the counter behind her, crossing her arms, which honestly, does not help Dean and his temptation. It's a tight shirt she's wearing.

"I will gladly answer that, as soon as I learn your name." Dean takes another drink.

She sighs, runs a hand through her hair. Dean is struck with the urge to do that for himself, push his hand into her hair, use it to tip her head back to expose her elegant neck, run over his lips, then his teeth, just barely biting down on the soft skin over her pulse….

"My names Rose." She reluctantly grumbles. "Don't you dare laugh."

"I would never." Says Dean, resisting saying _Pretty name for a pretty girl._ Rule No. 1. No cheesy pick up lines.

"So what's yours? And no fake names, I'll know."

"I'm Dean. And a good lie detector are you?" He smirks a little, takes a sip.

She flips her hair back, defiantly, mirroring his smirk. "Yeah, I am. And I hate liars. So what brings you to this dead-end town?"

"The people, obviously. Renowned for their friendly dispositions." He grins and tips his glass towards her. She gives a huff of laughter. "I'm here with my brother, we're on a road trip, of sorts."

"And one of your destinations is to visit lovely, enchanting old Powell?" She laughs. "Sweetie you need to find some new vacation destinations."

"I'm not gonna argue with that, but if you think so highly of this town, why are you here?" He raises his eyebrows at her, and she sticks out her tongue in return. _Charming,_ he thinks.

"I kinda grew up here. Moved here when I was five." she gives a half shrug.

"From where?" Dean asks, interested in this girl, with a tongue as sharp as a knife, and an air of mystery clinging to her.

"Kansas. Hate the state, love the band." She says flippantly.

Something in Dean's mind awakens, the glint of gold in her hair, a half-forgotten memory rising up in his mind. Of a girl bathed in pink and yellow.

"Where in Kansas?" Dean asks, his voice urgent.

"Lawrence." She says slowly, questioningly.

It's like a dam broke open in Dean's mind, a flood of memories are released, of Dean pulling this girl behind him in his red Radio Flyer wagon, of wearing a crown and sipping imaginary tea from tiny china tea cups. Hearing her tell him her name, her front teeth missing, making 'Rose' sound like 'Rosth'.

"Rose?" He half whispers.

She raises her eyebrows. "Dean?" she says back.

"Rose Tyler?" He asks, leaning forward, staring into her eyes.

"How do you know my last name?" She uncrosses her arms, hands gripping the counter behind her.

"Do you remember living in Lawrence? Living next door to a little boy, having tea parties with him, being pulled around in a little red wagon? Then the boy's house blew up and his mom died and he moved away? Do you remember that?" He stands, desperate.

"How do you know about him? Are you some kinda stalker?" Her eyes are wide, just a little afraid, more angry.

"Do you remember that little boy's name?" Dean isn't thinking right now, all he can think is that he's finally found his little pink and yellow girl.

"What are you on..?" Rose asks.

"Do you remember his name?" Dean repeats, watching her eyes widen in realization.

"Dean?" She asks. "My Dean?" and he nods, eagerly because he's actually found her. She leans against the counter in front of him, hands clenched on the bar surface, looking into Dean's eyes.

"Hey Rosie." He whispers, watching her cringe at the age-old nickname.

"God I hated it when you called me that." She smiles, her tongue tucked in the corner, and Dean's heart stutters in his chest, because it's a small smile but it's still as angelic as when she was five years old.

"I was six years old at the time, teasing you was my way of flirting, okay?" He grins, and she ,unsuccessfully, tries to glare back.

"So were flirting with me then?" She laughs as Dean blushes.

"Well, I mean how else could I be so smooth now? Practice." He winks, trying to cover up the pink spreading across his cheeks. She doesn't miss it.

"So what happened to you? I was five years old, and you were my best friend, and one day you were there the next you were gone and your house was a smoldering ruin." Her eyebrows are drawn, little wrinkles on her forehead that Dean would love to smooth out with his thumb.

Dean's mind is turning, trying to come up with a plausible explanation besides ' _My mother was killed by a demon, so my father raised me and my brother to hunt supernatural creatures that most people only imagine in their nightmares.'_ He decides to go with something as close to the truth as possible.

"My mom was killed," He starts, eyes darting down at her soft intake of breath, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes. "In my baby brother's nursery, then the killer lit the house on fire, and my dad barely got my baby brother and me out of the house. So you can kinda see why my dad didn't want to stick around town."

Dean waits. Waits for the soft, pity-filled _I'm so sorry_ , the light tears, the small compassionate smile. Instead, it's,

"Did they catch the bastard that did this?" Dean looks up, and there's no pity, there's compassion, but it's tempered with a blaze of anger in her eyes. Anger _for_ him, over his mother's death. Over what happened to his family. _Oh if she's angry over this, wait until she hears the rest of what's happened to us._ He thinks bitterly.

"No they, uh, they never did. But my dad is still trying to find it." Dean downs the rest of his drink.

"Well when he does, let me know. I owe the monster that did this a couple of punches for killing my best friend's mom, and taking him away from me." She huffs, then gives him a small smile, one he returns, because _Goddamn, this girl is pure fire._ And Dean's very willing to be burned.

"Will do Rosie. So what about you? How's your life been?" He knows that it must've been amazing, because anything with her would be amazing.

"Pretty close to living hell." She says matter-of-factly. "You left when I was five, and about a year after that, my dad was killed by a hit and run. We were going to a wedding, dad crossed the road and BAM, he's gone. Mom moved us here to live with my aunt, because as she put it 'I was a difficult child at the best of times' And then teenage years happened. And you can guess what happened then." She trails off bitterly, and Dean gets a sense that a lot more happened than say, a bad prom and an embarrassing yearbook photo. He also gets the sense he shouldn't ask, at least not yet.

"There are worse places to be then Powell." Dean says, watching as she grabs his glass, turning to pour him another.

She turns to look at him, rolling her eyes. "You sound exactly like my mother. 'You should be grateful, you have a life, you're young, you could start a career.' She doesn't think bar tending is a real job. Says I'm wasting my youth." She sighs, and turns back to the drink.

"Do you like it?" Dean asks, as she turns around and gives him the glass.

"I dunno," She leans on the counter in front of him, hands clenched together. Dean finds it very hard not to follow her arms up to her shoulders and down to her chest. It's very tight, low cut shirt. It's long sleeved and black, clinging to her, riding up to expose a strip of of her waist, and above, showing more than a strip of chest. "I don't like men hitting on me all the time, staring at me, trying to feel me up. But I've learned how to handle myself, and how to handle them." Seeing the fire in her eyes, Dean doesn't doubt it.

"Why'd you take a bartender job anyway? You seem like the type of girl to be saving the world, fighting evil, righting wrongs."

"It was the most exciting thing I could get without leaving Powell and my mom. People come in here with these amazing stories, and I dunno, it's the closest I can get to actually living. I just wanna live. Feel anger, excitement, fear. But I'm stuck in Powell, where the most interesting thing that's happened was farmer McColl's cow being stolen." She grumbles and Dean chuckles.

"Trust me, the world's not all it's cracked up to be. There's things out there, things of nightmare. I'd kill to have a normal life, in a safe town, with my family." He takes a long drink. "All I've got now is Sammy. My dad kind've abandoned us a couple months back. I'm not saying we need him to hold our hands but hell, I don't even know if the man is in the country."

She reaches forward and holds one of his hands. Her's is soft and warm and small, dwarfed by Dean's large, rough one. "You don't need him, I can hold your hand." She says, and Dean bursts into laughter.

"You're telling me off for thinking about saying a cheesy pick-up line, when you use that on me? Talk about hypocrite." He says, still chuckling, and she's smiling her wide tongue-touched smile, and his stupid heart trips at the sight. Her hand is still on his. "What time is it?" He asks, smile wearing off.

She reaches down her shirt with the other hand, pulling out a phone, then flipping it open. "3:13. We've been talking about an hour. My shift ended 13 minutes ago." She sighs. "I have to get home, Mom always stays up when I have the graveyard shift."

"Where do you live?" Dean asks, because Sam and him are here on a case, a case of missing girls from Powell and surrounding towns, girls who were alone, at night. Dean doesn't want Rose to end up as one of those girls.

"Why thinking of following me home? I won't say no, but mom will." She smiles, standing back, cleaning up. "I live about fifteen minutes walk from here."

"Oh then let me walk you. I need some fresh air, the activity will do me some good." He stands, waiting as she walks around the bar, slipping on a blue leather jacket, putting her bag over her head.

She's standing in front of him, and he realizes how short she is, and at the same instance he realizes he finds it endearing.

"I'll be fine Dean. Really. But if you're so worried, give me your number, I'll call you when I get home." She smiles up at him.

"Do me one better, call me for the entire walk home, and hang up when you get inside safely." Dean says, pleadingly. "There's been too many missing girls lately, please Rose."

"If it'll get me your number, fine." She agrees, pulling out her phone, and inputting his number.

Then they're standing outside the bar, and Dean really wants to kiss her and follow her home, partly for safety, partly to trace the curve of her collarbone with his tongue. She hugs him, and places a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"If you actually stay in contact, you might get more." She teases, with her tongue-touched smile.

"I promise Rosie." He teases back, stroking his thumb along her jaw. "Call me."

She does, and he answers, and he watches her walk away, with her taunting him on the phone the entire time about watching her ass. He walks over and leans on the Impala while making idle chitchat, because he's too nervous to go inside and go to bed, he will when he knows she's safe. Finally, after one false alarm that turns out to be a cat, she's saying.

"I'm home Dean, I'm safe, I'm inside. Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Good night." He says, and hangs up.

Something he'll come to regret.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Doctor Who owned by BBC. Supernatural owned by CW. I'm only borrowing for story purposes, I own nothing. Sorry about how long it took to publish this.**_

 _ **Love- Panda**_

Dean wakes up late the next morning, but happier than normal. Happier than he's been in a while. He sits up in bed groggily, replaying last night with a grin. He found his pink and yellow girl, one of the only bright spots in his childhood. He really wants to call her, something new for him, wanting to call a girl after a night with her, and he doesn't want to seem desperate. He looks over at the clock, taking a couple seconds to read the blinking red **12:30**. _Where the hell is Sammy?_ He thinks, right as the door is unlocked. Dean turns, slipping his hand under his pillow for his knife when he hears,

"Morning sleeping beauty. Or rather afternoon." Sammy says and Dean relaxes. "Late night?"

"Relax, Mom. I couldn't sleep, went to the bar across the street for a drink." Dean replies, slipping out of bed and walking over to the bathroom.

"Whatever dude. While you were sleeping, I was getting information on the new developments in the case." Sammy placates, sitting down at the table as Dean closes the door to the tiny bathroom.

"Yeah, well tell me about them after I shower." Dean yells through the door, stripping down and placing his clothes on the grimy counter. He turns on the shower and slips inside, holding back a yelp at the icy streams that cascade down his back. _So tired of these shit motels,_ he sighs and makes his shower as quick as humanly possible.

He walks out, drying his hair, and feeling very, very awake.

"Alright Sammy, what's new?" He sits across from Sam, taking the coffee proffered and burning his tongue on the first sip.

"Another girl went missing last night Dean. So in total there's four girls missing now." Sam says, handing him the case file. "Mid-twenties like the rest of them, except she wasn't walking home, she was taken from inside her home. Whatever this thing is, it's getting bolder."

"Alright any idea of what it could be?" Dean asks, opening the file to look at the girl taken, and his heart stutters to a stop. Rose's face is smiling up at him, her photo paperclipped to the report.

"Well it's not a ghost, otherwise it would be confined to a certain area, and whatever this thing is, it's able to go to different parts of town. I've been doing some research, and this town has had girls missing in the past. Every fifteen years, like clockwork. Four girls go missing, a day apart from each other, and they're never seen again." Sam says, glancing up at Dean. "Woah man, are you alright?"

Dean's heart is racing, he feels sweat beading on his brow, as his mind races _Rose, Rose is gone, Rose was taken_. "Sammy we have to find her." He says.

"Alright Dean, relax we'll find them, don't worr-" Sammy says

"No, Sammy I will not relax, because we have to FIND HER." Dean jumps up, running his hands through his hair.

"Dude what is going on?" Sam asks, watching Dean pace. "Do you know her or something?"

"It's a long story, but yeah, kinda, I know her. I was on the phone with her, she got home safely, she told me." She told me, Dean thinks desperately. "Sammy. We have to find her."

"Alright man, chill, we'll find her, and we'll get this thing. But first we have to find out what this thing is." Sam soothes, turning back to his computer. He looks up at Dean still standing, hands balled into fists. "Dude. We'll find her. How about we go interview the mom of this girl-

"Rose." Dean interrupts. "Her name is Rose."

Sam gives Dean a swift glance. "Alright. We'll go interview the mom of Rose, and see if we can get any new information as to what's behind these abductions. Just calm down."

Dean nods, breathing deeply, he nods again.

.

Dean discovers Rose's mom is a stouter, blonder, louder, angrier version Rose. And the first thing she does when she meets Dean is slap him so hard her handprint is visible on his face.

A handprint that is in clear relief on his cheek when she calms down enough to answer their questions five minutes later.

"So Mrs. Tyler did you hear anything the night Rose was taken?" Sam asks, while Dean keeps Sam between and him, while rubbing his face.

"No! I already told the police, I didn't hear nothing, otherwise I would've given the bastard that took my little girl a right good beating for even thinking of touching my Rosel!" She growls, fire blazing in her eyes, and Dean takes a half step back.

"Alright , just a couple more questions, and we'll leave you be." Sam says, shooting a look back at Dean. "Did Rose mention anything strange happening before she was kidnapped?"

"Strange? Strange how?" Mrs. Tyler snaps.

"Being followed, feeling like she's being watched, things like that?" Dean asks.

turns her glare on Dean. "Working in that hole, serving the lowlife scum she does, she's always got one crazed or drunk creeper following her, stalking her." Suddenly deflates, the fight leaving her in a rush. "I should've made her quit that job, this is all my fault. I should've stayed up for her. But she's such a headstrong girl, so independent, always wanting to do everything herself. An I'm a single mother, I can only do so much by myself. Oh, god you have to find her." Tears sparkle in her eyes.

"We'll do all we ca-" Sam starts.

"I promise Mrs. Tyler. We will find your daughter. We'll find Rose." Dean steps forward, and Mrs. Tyler looks up at him, holding his gaze with a fierce, watery one of her own.

"You damn well better." She says, softening the harsh sentiment with how gentle her voice is.

.

Dean and Sam are walking back to the car, Dean's thoughts an angry swirl in his mind. What's happening to Rose now? She could be being tortured, she could already be dead. When I find this freak I will kill it dead.

"Alright Dean what the hell was that?" Sam asks when they get inside the car.

Dean starts the engine. "What was what?"

Sam turns to look at him. "Promising Mrs. Tyler that we would save her daughter."

Dean doesn't look at him. "Are you saying we won't save her? Aren't you supposed to be the optimist here Sammy?"

"No, man. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying you don't want to make promises you might not be able to keep." Dean turns to level a glare at him. And Sam hastily amends his statement. "But don't worry dude, we'll find her. What's making you so intense about finding this girl, anyway?"

"It's complicated." Dean says vaguely.

"So explain." Sam persists.

Dean fixes his eyes on the road, but sighs. "She was our neighbor in Lawrence."

"So..? Why does that put you on a crusade to finding her?"

"And she was kinda of my best friend. Also six year old me, might've been six year old in love with her. So in love, I might've let her… dress me up for… tea parties." Dean says gruffly, trailing off at the end of his sentence as Sam guffaws.

"Seriously? Were a pretty, pretty princess Dean?" He laughs.

"Alright shut up!" Dean snaps.

"Okay tea parties aside, why are you so intense about this?" Sam calms, a grin still playing around his lips.

"I dunno dude, I just… She reminds of the good times y'know? When mom was still alive and Dad, was an actual dad and we were allowed to be children." Dean sighs.

"Dean, you do know that saving her, won't… make up and save mom.." Sam says softly.

"I KNOW! I know." Dean shouts. "I know that Sammy, that's not why I want to save her, okay?" I just want to, I dunno… Have something good in my godforsaken life, and she's so good Sammy, she's golden." Dean admits, as they pull into the motel parking lot. Dean shuts off the engine.

"Alright. Well we'd better find her. I'll start on the research, you wanna grab us some food?"" Sam says, and slides out of the car. "And uh, no pie for me thanks." And he walks into their room.

"What's wrong with you? How can you not want pie… Can't believe we're related..." Dean mutters to himself, as he pulls out of the parking lot, mind falling back into the chaos, thinking up all the horrible things that could be happening to Rose. _I gotta find her._ He thinks. _Or her mom will slap me to death._

.

When Dean comes back Sam is neck deep in papers, as soon as he walks in the door and gives Sam his food, Sam hands him a stack with the words:

"Start reading if you want your Golden Girl Dean."

"Makes her sound like an elderly stripper Sammy." Dean chuckles at his joke.

"What type of strip clubs do you go to?" Sam asks. "Wait nevermind, I don't want to know."

"Ha ha." Dean laugh mockingly, and turns back to his paper pile. "At least I got pie."

.

Two hours later Dean is out of pie and out of patience.

"Sammy she could be dying right now, tell me you got something." Dean groans, collapsing on his bed, rubbing roughly at his face.

"Y'know what Dean, I might've just found something." Sam chuckles incredulously, as Dean shoots up, wide awake, as if electrified.

"Are you serious Sammy? What? What is it? But more importantly how do we find and gank this bitch?" Dean asks hurriedly.

"I think it's a goblin." Sam says, turning his computer screen so Dean can see.

"What like tiny, live on your lawn type dude?" Dean walks over to look at the screen.

"Uh, dude, those are garden gnomes. And no. There are different type of goblins and I think this one is a grandis goblin. It's huge, and normally a foot or so shorter than an average height human. Goblins are attracted to pretty things, gold and shiny objects, and they feed on woodland creatures. But the grandis goblin is different. In order to survive it needs to feed on the heart of a human. It can be any human really, but most prefer the heart of a pretty girl, keeping in line with the whole 'obsessed with beautiful objects' bit. And they only need to feed a couple of times every certain amount of years, the gap depends on the goblin. This one must need to feed every fifteen years. The smaller the goblin the more frequent the feedings." Sam explains, while Dean glances at the photos.

"Alright, this explain how to gank the bastard." Dean asks, starting to get impatient.

"Yeah it says here that in order to kill it you need to stab it in the heart with a wooden stake, dipped in gold dust." Sam reads off. "It also says they like secluded areas, woods, or abandoned cabins. I did some digging and the town has an abandoned warehouse secluded on the outskirts of town. Most people think it's haunted. I think this son of a bitch is there."

"Alright Sammy. Let's get this thing."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Doctor Who owned by BBC, and Supernatural owned by CW. Borrowing characters for story purposes.**_

 _ **Fact #1: The Giant Panda is actually a bear.**_

 _ **Hi, long time, no update, -Panda**_

"How hard can it be to find some frickin' gold dust?" Dean grumbles, as his anxiety ratchets up another level and his rubs run through his hair for the millionth time. He drums his hand on the steering wheel and starts humming his favorite Metallica song in an effort to calm down.

Luckily, Sam comes walking out of the store and slides into the passenger side of the Impala. He glances at Dean, saying, "Relax Dean, you're not gonna be any good on the hunt if you're so keyed up."

"I'll relax when we've ganked this bastard and found Rose alive, okay Sammy boy?" He snaps, prompting Sam to raise an eyebrow and sigh. "Did you find what we need or not?"

"Yeah, I got it. Y'know, it's surprising how expensive gold is, even in dust form." Sam remarks.

"Yeah, okay, I'll discuss the rising price of gold after we save the girl and kill the monster, agreed?" Dean grabs the vial that Sam hands him and puts it in his breast pocket.

Dean starts the Impala and roars out of the parking lot, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

They arrive at the warehouse just outside of Powell in record time, thanks to some slightly (read: very) illegal driving maneuvers by Dean.

They're standing at the trunk of the Impala, the setting sun shining on the gold dust as they coat their stakes in it using an adhesive. The results are what look to be two wooden disco balls.

"Alright Sammy, go over this again?" Dean asks, turning his stake around to check the coverage of the dust.

"From what I could tell, the goblin isn't actually active until the middle of the night. But the problem is, this one only takes four girls a year, and Rose was the fourth girl, so it's hunting phase is over. Now it's in the eating part. We need to kill it, and we need to kill it tonight. It should be sleeping right about now, so we have the element of surprise. Whatever you do, don't lose your stake. Go straight for the heart. It might be short but it's strong, so don't underestimate it. Alright, you ready Dean?" Sam finishes packing on the gold dust and turns to Dean.

"I want this thing dead and on silver platter Sammy." _I want Rose back,_ Dean thinks. They turn and start walking towards the warehouse.

They enter the building in a crouch, stakes in hand. The first thing that hits them is the smell, one of mold and the metallic tang of blood. They silently slip through a hallway before entering the actual warehouse portion. Towards the opposite end of the warehouse is another door, and on the floor leading to the door are large streaks of blood. Dean surveys the area and he glances back at Sam, gesturing for them to advance. Dean points towards the door and he looks back to see Sam nod, holding his stake up higher.

The farther they get into the warehouse the stronger the smell of blood until they can taste on their tongues. Slowly they approach the door, Dean in front and Sam behind. They reach the door and Dean carefully turns the blood covered knob, waiting for any squeaks or creaks as the door opens into a pitch-black room. The smell of mold grows stronger, accompanied by the overpowering smell of sweat, mingling with the ever present stench of sound of snoring fills the room. Dean pulls a small flashlight out of his jacket, looking back at Sam again. Sam nods, tensing, preparing himself. Dean clicks the beam on.

And it falls directly on the sleeping form of the goblin. Every muscle in Dean's body tenses as he expects the goblin to jump up and attack. But it doesn't move, it's snores continuing uninterrupted. It's in a deep sleep, similar to a food coma like after Thanksgiving. Dean takes the rest of the scene in, and his heart sinks at the pile of bodies in the far corner of the room. The pool of blood surrounding the bodies appears black in the semi darkness. Dean sweeps the beam over a body slightly apart from the rest. The girl looks like she was tossed aside as a second thought, her blood soaked back to the door, and her blonde hair spilled across the floor in a cascade of liquid gold. _We came too late, Rose is gone, we couldn't save anyone._ His mind spirals until, the beam sweeps across the rest of the room including the left most corner of the room, where a shoe appears. A shoe that is attached to something. Dean moves the beam up from the shoe to ripped jean clad legs, then to a black shirt clad torso and onto the wide eyed face of one terrified Rose Tyler.

 _Rose, Rose, I found Rose._ Is the thought that sings throughout Dean's head. _Now save her._ Is the next one.

Rose opens her mouth at the sight of them but stops just short of a sound when Dean silences her with a finger on his lips. She glances at the goblin in fear and disgust, nodding in understanding and her lips close. Dean hands the flashlight back to Sam and he slowly inches into the room, eyes never leaving the goblin in the center. He keeps his back against the concrete wall, slowly moving towards Rose's corner. He reaches her, crouching next to her side, one hand holding the stake. He glances at Sammy in the door, nodding at him, then turning to look at Rose.

Are you okay? Dean mouths, slowly, and she shakes her head. She nods at her hand and he glances down. She's cradling her wrist and Dean's guessing she might have broken or sprained it fighting the goblin. No time for specifics. Can you walk? Dean mouths, and this time she nods.

Carefully and silently Dean helps her stand, being extra cautious not to touch her wrist. He sends her walking towards Sam, inching silently along the concrete wall, Dean trailing behind, eyes and stake trained upon the goblin. He follows Rose through the door, stopping next to Sam to whisper;

"Gonna get Rose safe, don't do anything until I come back, okay Sammy?" Waiting for Sam to nod, before he turns back to Rose, who's looking dangerously shaky.

He wraps an arm around her waist and wills himself to ignore the wonderful feeling of her in his arms. _She's bruised, terrified and probably in shock, get yourself under control dude._ He yells at himself, as he helps her walk out of the building. He walks her towards the Impala, keeping her from tripping in the inky twilight that has descended, then opening the passenger door and helping her inside.

He crouches down and pull his gun from the waistband of his pants, handing it to her. _Might not kill the thing, but it's better than nothing._

"You know how to use one of these?" He asks, looking into her wide amber eyes. They're filled with fear, but burning in the back is that fire he saw the other night. She nods. "Okay, if somehow that thing gets through me and Sam, you start the car and you shoot whatever you need to in order to drive out of here okay, Rosie? If we don't come out of there in twenty minutes, you burn rubber getting away from here." Dean tells her, and she nods. He makes a move to stand but she speaks,

"But Dean what about you, I can't just leave you alone to deal with, that, that _thing!_ " She exclaims.

"You can and you will. Besides you can't help with that wrist, and I'm not alone, I've got Sammy. You've got to promise me. That if something happens to us, and we don't make it out of here, you will haul ass out of here. Please, Rosie." Dean asks, eyes darting back to the warehouse.

"Fine, I promise. But you better not make me keep that promise Princess." She glares at him, the fire in her eyes burning brighter.

Dean salutes her and stands, gripping his stake and re-entering the warehouse just in time to see Sam get his ass slammed against the wall by a short, wide, dark green creature. It's got wide bat like ears, a snout, and sharp, jagged yellow teeth. Sam groans and stands as the goblin readies another attack.

"DEAN." Sam shouts, just barely rolling out of the way of the attack.

"SAM!" Dean yells, raising his stake, and running towards the goblin "C'MERE UGLY!"

The goblin turns, bloodshot yellow eyes locking onto Dean before barreling full steam towards him. Dean barely moves out of the way in time. But the goblin is fast, it turns and slams Dean into the ground. Dean barely keeps the thing off of him, its jagged teeth too close to his neck for comfort. Dean manages to get a couple good punches in, but the goblin barely even reacts to them. Somehow he manages to wedge his feet against the goblin's chest, and with one good heave he launches the goblin off him.

Dean stumbles to his feet and turns just in time to have the goblin slam him against the concrete wall. Dean's head hits the wall with a resounding crack and for a moment black fills his vision. His eyes refocus just in time for to keep the goblin from tearing his throat out.

"SAMMY! LIL HELP HERE BROTHER?!" He shouts, using every ounce of strength to keep the goblin from ripping his throat out. His stake is so close to the goblins heart, if he could just get a little leverage…. One distraction is all he needs….

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The goblin's head jerks forward from the shots. It screams in fury and turns it's head, showing the three round holes in the back of it's skull that are leaking a thick blue substance. The goblin looks for the cause of this annoyance, momentarily forgetting about Dean and the struggle.

And that's all Dean needs, he musters all his strength and with a grunt he slams the stake through the goblin's chest, driving it all the way to it's heart. It's screams of fury turns to ones of pain, and blue blood splatters across Dean's face. The goblin stumbles backwards, scrabbling at the stake in it's chest, but it trips and falls to it's knees, and with a final piercing cry if dissolves in a shower of blue liquid to a puddle on the floor.

Dean lays for a couple seconds breathing heavily and leaning against the wall before looking over to the doorway of the warehouse where Rose stands, still pointing the gun with one hand, a look of shock on her beautiful features. Slowly Dean straightens, and walks over to her with hands up. He carefully unlatches her finger from the trigger, and slips it out of her grasp. He slips the gun back into the waistband of his pants and then meets Rose's wide amber eyes. He's expecting to see absolute terror but what he finds is that ever present fire and what appears to be- excitement.?

"Nice shootin' Annie Oakley." He grins and slowly a lovely, glowing smile blossoms on her face.

Then it disappears just as quick as it came. "Your head!" She exclaims. "You got slammed pretty good, turn around and let me see how bad it is."

"No, I'm fine, I've had worse." Dean brushes it off but one look from her and he turns.

Her hands are gentle, slowly prodding the back of his head searching for a bump. He winces as she hits a tender spot, and groans when she hits the worst of it

"Okay Dean, at the very least we need to put ice on that, maybe get it checked out by a doctor. You might have a concussion." He turns back around to meet her eyes right as Sam walks up.

"Glad to see how much you care guys, thanks for checking up on me." He moans, holding his side.

"Okay, both of you are coming home with me. You have so much explaining to do, I have absolutely no idea what the HELL just happened, and both of you need ice and painkillers. This is non negotiable, by the way, because I deserve an explanation and you both need medical care." Rose exclaims, fixing both of them with a glare remarkably similar to her mother's.

"Whatever you say Rosie." Dean jokes. "Hey Sammy."

"Yeah, Dean." Sam says, as they all start to exit the warehouse.

"We just ganked a goblin. Full on fairy tale style." Dean laughs.

"You're an idiot Dean." Sam sighs, and Rose laughs.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Jackasses."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Doctor Who is owned by BBC. Supernatural is owned by CW. Borrowing characters for story purposes.**_

 _ **Panda Fact #2: Pandas live for about twenty years.**_

 _ **Holy Panda Fluff Batman, an update. -Panda**_

She winces but stays silent as Dean slowly manipulates her bruised wrist. Jackie's in the kitchen making food while phoning the proper authorities, and Sam is in the bathroom patching himself up. Dean and Rose are sitting rather closely together on the couch in the living room, helping each other put on bandages. After they had both showered and Rose had changed into more comfy clothing, they were ordered to the living room (by Jackie, of course, so they were in eyeball and yelling distance), so they could patch up. Dean doesn't, exactly, need the help, he's been patching himself up since he could walk and talk, but he's not exactly going to turn down the feeling of Rose's soft hands and being able to sit next to her, breathe her in. (She smells like vanilla and sunshine.)

"Well I don't think it's broken, but it's definitely a nasty sprain." Dean says, very gently prodding the swelling. He can feel an unknown, burning anger rising in his chest at the sight of the purple and black bruises appearing on her wrist. He looks up finding her amber eyes very close to his. He tries to drink in her face but then his eyes land on the developing bruise on her cheek and temple. The feeling grows and he tries to tamp down on it before he smashes something. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this, I'm sorry you got hurt Rosie." He raises a hand and gently strokes her cheek, covering the bruise and watching her eyelids flutter slightly at his touch.

"I'm a big girl, I'll recover. Besides I'm used to bruises Dean, and I've had much worse than this." She remarks, giving a half smirk before realizing what she said. Her eyes pop open, meeting his.

"What do you mean 'you've had worse?'" Dean asks, eyes narrowing slightly, hand lowering. The anger which had been cooling off, roars to life again. _Did someone hurt Rose? I will kill them._

"It's a long story, and it's really not worth telling because it's all in the past. But maybe one day I'll tell it to you." She squeezes his hand and he calms slightly, taking heart in her words.

"Does that mean you still want to talk to me? Cause, I thought the giant goblin almost killing you might be a huge turn off." He tries to joke, looking down at her hand, running his thumb lightly over her wrist.

"Oh yeah, don't get me wrong, my goblin fantasies are completely dashed to pieces but as long as you don't reenact them, I think I can stand to be around you." She says and Dean can't help but crack up. Her tongue-in-teeth smile appears and a warm feeling fills Dean's chest.

"Aw man, dressing goblins and fairies and elves is the only way I impress girls. How can I get you to date me now?" Dean says and Rose snorts in laughter.

"Hon, I wanna see you in wings and crown. Fairy Princess Dean has a certain magical quality wouldn't you say?" Rose teases.

They're still breathless with laughter when Jackie walks in with a tray of food and tea. She sets the tray down, then walks over and runs a affectionate hand over Rose's head. Rose looks up, smiling at her mother, and Dean glances down at the tray, not wanting to interrupt the personal moment. He's reaching over to take a couple of the biscuits (read: the whole plate) when Sam comes down the stairs and sits in the chair opposite Dean.

"I can't thank you boys enough for saving my Rose. Only wish you'd caught the bastard that did this so I could give him a piece of my mind." Jackie says. _Or a piece of your hand._ Dean thinks, and his cheek tingles as if remembering where Jackie had last placed her palm. Tears begin to glitter in Jackie's eyes. "Oh goodness, I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you Rose, you're all I've got left after your father…"

Rose takes her mother's hand. "It's alright mom, I'm right here, I'm alive. Why don't you go take a nap okay? You seem a little tired." Rose stands and walks her mother to the staircase, while Jackie mutters about "staying up for two days" and "of course I'm tired, I thought you were dead". With her mother safely on her way to rest, Rose turns around to face the brothers, a glint of determination in her whiskey eyes.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that look." Sam says, meeting Dean's eyes.

"You guys have some explaining to do. You're going to answer all of my questions- honestly, and no bullshit." She says, pointing at both of them.

They nod in resignation. "Fine, shoot ace." Dean says.

"So I was kidnapped by a goblin? You killed a goblin." She confirms, sitting next to Dean again, much to his joy.

"Yes, that was a _grandis goblin,_ a certain type of goblin. It's much larger than normal goblins, those are regularly much smaller…" Sam says, trailing off at Dean's look at exasperation.

Rose smiles but it disappears quickly. "So goblins exist. What else does? Do fairies and witches and ghouls and ghosts exist too? I mean… Are the supernatural real?"

Dean clears his throat and looks down. "Well… Um.. yeah. And we uh… we hunt them. Ghosts, vampires, witches, werewolves, demons. All sorts of monsters and evil sons of bitches. It's our job."

"I imagine the benefits aren't that great." She remarks and Dean gives her a bitter smile.

"Yeah and the pay is absolute crap." Dean says and Sammy snorts.

"How does one enter into the job of hunting these monsters? It's not exactly an option on career day." Rose asks, serious once again.

"We were, uh, raised to do it." Sam says. "Kind've our family business."

"Our dad started hunting after our mom was killed by a monster, and he trained us to do it too. We've been hunting since we left Lawrence. Jumped from town to town, state to state, hunting whatever we could get our hands on." Dean says, starting to realize how crap his childhood had been. Rose takes his hand.

"I'm sorry." She says, turning to look at both Sam and Dean. It's a simple apology filled with so much compassion. They don't have to ask what for. They know it's for the way they were raised, with virtually no childhood, and the way they're surrounded by blood and death everyday of their lives.

"It's not that bad. We get pie." Dean jokes, and she snorts, in totally endearing way, of course.

"Okay, what's the weirdest thing you guys have ever hunted?" She asks, in an effort to lighten the mood. She leans back against the arm of the couch, bringing her legs up to rest in Dean's lap.

"Excuse you there sweetheart." Dean teases, gesturing to her legs with a smirk.

She shrugs. "Well, I shot a goblin which, by the way, hurt like hell," She holds up her wrist, "and I essentially saved your life. You big time owe me. So princess I suggest you suck it up." She nestles down against the couch, wiggling her pink fuzzy sock clad feet against Dean and smiling wide. Sam snorts and Dean glares at him.

Sam coughs, choking down a laugh. "I think the goblin was one of the weirdest things we've hunted, definitely made the top ten list. We don't ever really get cases of 'fairy tale' creatures. But there was this one time where Dean got infected by a vampire cat, and ran around meowing for solid week."

"Please tell me you got videos!" Rose laughs.

They talk for hours, regaling Rose with tales of their hunting escapades, keeping things light and funny. Dean is in uncharted waters. Normally they would tell whomever they save that, 'yes the supernatural are real, stuff from nightmares exist, alright, cool, never see ya again.' But they're sitting in a living room, telling some girl about their hunting, their family business. They're breaking rule No. 1, don't tell the truth. Somehow Dean just doesn't care because this is Rose, she's an exception to all the rules.

Eventually everything grows quiet as Sam falls asleep in his chair and Rose's eyelids have stopped fighting gravity. Her legs are still on Dean's lap, keeping him from moving. Or so he tells himself. Truly he doesn't want to move. He reaches behind him and pulls an afghan from off the back of the couch and gently lays it over Rose, smiling slightly as she sighs and snuggles into it. It's pitch-black outside and the clock reads as 12:35.

Normally at this time Dean would be wide awake, tossing and turning, something inside of him refusing to allow him to sleep. Something inside of him that was missing. But here, and now, with Rose next to him, Sammy across from him, Dean feels…. Not quite whole, but not quite as empty. Like a piece of him that was missing has been put back. He feels his eyelids grow heavy and he doesn't fight it as he slips into a warm darkness, surrounded by the smell of vanilla and sunshine.

.

.

Morning comes all too soon and with it comes Sam and Dean leaving. As much as Dean doesn't want to, he knows that they can't be there when the authorities come to ask questions. Dean stands in front of his car, Rose in front of him. He's holding one of her hands, the undamaged one, and he's trying to keep her from crying.

"You're going to call me yeah? Every day? To let me know you're safe?" She asks, biting her bottom lip between her teeth, something Dean would love to do for her.

"I promise Rosie, I'll call you until you're sick of hearing my voice." He smiles wide and tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers along her jaw, and tilting her eyes up to meet his.

"I'm scared I'll never see you again." She murmurs, gaze darting down, hiding her real fear. Fear that he might just forget about her, fear that he might just die halfway across the country without ever seeing her again.

"Well I know for a fact that I'll see you every night in my dreams, so I'm not worried." Dean jokes, smiling at her snort of derision.

"Dean you had better come back to me. I swear if you get killed by some ghost or god-forbid a goblin I will bring you back just to slap you to death." Rose warns, fire in her eyes flaring to life. Dean's cheek throbs with the memory of her mother.

"I give you my word." Dean says, theatrically crossing his heart for emphasis.

"Please stay safe." Rose says softly, leaning in towards him. He places his forehead against hers, hand against her cheek. They close their eyes, and Dean breathes her in, trying to memorize the smell of her, hide it away in the back of his mind for his darkest days, days of doubt and depression.

"I will Rosie."

They both jump when Sam slams against the horn, and Dean without turning tells Sam how he feels about that with one finger.

"I guess you better go." Rose giggles, then rises up to place a lingering kiss on Dean's cheek, lips soft as they trail ever so lightly across his jaw. "Stay alive and you might get more." She teases, eyelashes fluttering, smile wide, with a touch of pink tongue in the corner.

"Well that right there is reason enough." Dean says before placing a light kiss against her forehead. They separate and he slides into the Impala. Dean turns to look at her out the window. "I'll see you soon Rosie."

"You damn well better." She responds. "Both of you stay safe." She yells as Dean starts the Impala and both Sam and Dean give her a salute.

Dean doesn't make promises. Those are dangerous things. But as he watches his pink and yellow girl become a smaller and smaller dot in the distance he can't find it within himself to regret those he made to her. He's going to fight like hell to keep them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. Supernatural is owned by CW. Borrowing characters for story purposes, nothing else.**_

 _ **Panda Fact #3: Has no update schedule**_

 _ **-Panda**_

 _She moans, and he smiles against her throat at the sound. He brings his mouth lower, exploring the open expanse of perfect skin before him. His hands glide lower, following the curve of her back, trailing onto her thighs. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him as he presses her against the wall, one arm wrapped around her back. He continues to map out her chest with his tongue, seeing how breathless her moans can become._

" _Dean..."_

" _Dean!"_

 _._

 _._

"DEAN."

Dean jerks awake, flipping onto his back, hunting knife pointing at Sam's exasperated face.

"DUDE! Do NOT do that!" Dean yells, sighing and flopping down, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Sorry dude, but you wouldn't wake up." Sam grins. "Kept moaning. Seriously, get some pay-per-view or have Rose send you a picture, because you're making me uncomfortable."

"Aw bite me Sammy." Dean groans and swings his legs over the side of the bed, taking the coffee proffered by Sam and burning his tongue on the first sip. It's been two months since he's seen Rose and it's driving him insane.

"No, bite her" Sam responds.

Dean rolls his eyes and shambles over to the bathroom, asking, "It's Saturday right Sammy-my-boy?"

"Yeah why?" Sam asks before saying, "Oh yeah, Rose's day off. You and her can have long gooey conversations about how much you Wuuvvv each other." Dean's response is muffled as he slams the bathroom door, but the content of what he says is clear.

When Dean comes out of the shower he heads straight for his phone, dialing a number he knows by heart. Sam smirks at Dean before returning to his laptop.

"H'lo." Rose's sleepy voice answers after a beat and Dean smiles.

"Hi gorgeous." He says, seeing her sunshiney smile in his mind.

"Dean Winchester do you know how early it is." She yawns.

"Early enough for pie probably." He answers, raising his eyebrows at Sam to which Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's always early enough for pie. Pie has no time limit." She says. "So what state are you guys heading to next? You got rid of the poltergeist didn't you?"

"Yeah, cleaned that one up, with no help from Sam." Dean says, laughing at his brothers exclamation.

"I was pinned against a wall!" Sam exclaims. "I was being choked! He's a liar Rose, a dirty liar!"

Rose laughs. "Y'know I'm more inclined to believe Sam here Dean hon." Dean can see her tongue touched smile in his mind as she teases him.

"Anyway we're still looking for jobs, so I'm not sure where we're headed next. But we're actually pretty close to you right now, so we might be able to swing by and say Hi. And we're a little banged up right now, so we could use a break" Dean says, heart picking up speed a bit at the thought. _Pull yourself together, this isn't high school._

"Really?" Dean grins wide at the sound of excitement in her voice. Her voice changes to protective. "But hey mister, you promised you would be careful, what do you mean you're 'banged up'?"

"Don't worry about it." Dean deflects, hearing the worried tone in her voice.

"Fine." Rose concedes reluctantly. "But be careful if you do swing by. There's been these guys skulking around asking questions about when you visited."

Dean's heart picks up speed again, except for a completely different reason. "What do you mean Rose? What are these guys like? Why didn't you mention this before?!"

"Calm down Dean, don't get your panties in a twist. They showed up a couple of days ago, and you were busy hunting, I didn't want to distract you. They haven't done anything so far, I've been keeping my eye out. But I am worried. This is a small town and even though you visited a couple months ago, people remember, especially considering the circumstances. They've been asking questions, the townspeople have been answering, and I think they've figured out I'm connected to you somehow." Rose answers, and Dean feels his heart pounding in his temples.

"We're coming to you Rosie." Dean says, and Sam looks up, eyebrows knitted at Dean's tense tone. Dean holds up a finger in his direction, focusing on Rose. "Just, stay sharp, lock up a little tighter at night, and whatever you do, avoid those guys. And if I, uh, asked you to maybe work the day shift at the bar, take less hours, and stay at home, what would be your response?"

"The same response you would give if I asked you to give up pie." She quips.

"'Yes sweetheart?'" He tries

"Hmm, cute, but try more of a, 'hell no'?" She giggles. "I will be careful, I swear. But I'm not gonna stop my life just cause some goons are giving you the heebie jeebies."

"I just don't want you to lose your life, princess." Dean grumbles.

"Well your concern is noted and appreciated, hon. But you can drive fast, and I can take care of myself, so I figure, everything will come up roses." She soothes, and he can practically see her standing in front of him, arm crossed over her ribs, smiling her tongue touched grin.

"You think you're so damn cute, don't you?" He snorts as she agrees. "You're right about one thing, however."

"I'm right about a lot of things, but what this time?"

"I can drive fast. So stay safe Rosie."

"Stay safe." She echoes, and the line clicks dead, but Dean's already turning, already packing up.

"Alright Sammy. Next stop: Powell."

..

..

..

They get there at midnight, a day and a half later. It would've been sooner, but Sam insisted they stop and sleep a couple times. They squeal into the parking lot of the bar where Rose works, Dean jumping out before the car is fully stopped. He strides in, Sammy trailing behind, his eyes searching for the cascade of golden hair and the tongue touched smile that have starred in his dreams for months now. He reaches the bar in two strides, eyes locked on the redhead with her back to him, mind focused on how _it's not Rose, it's not Rose._

"Excuse me?" Dean says, his voice tight but making an attempt at staying cordial.

The redhead turns, apathetic expression melting into an appraising gaze. "Well Hiya handsome, what can I get for you?"

"Rose." Dean grits out, willing himself not to overreact, because nothing is wrong, nothing has to be wrong.

The redhead rolls her eyes, smile disappearing as fast as it came. "Right, 'course, another loser who fell head over heels for Rose." She leans her forearms on the wood of the bar, eyebrow crooked."So I got some advice for you handsome, and I suggest you listen clo-"

"Dean?"

Dean whirls eyes catching the glint of golden hair, the deep brown of whiskey eyes. His smile is automatic at the sight of her, and his heart stops when her tongue-touched grin appears.

"Hey Rosie." Dean says. "Long time no see."

She laughs and launches herself into his arms. He nestles his head into the crook of her neck and something clicks into place inside him. All too soon, she's pulling back and turning, folding Sammy into a hug. Dean snickers quietly at Sammy's surprised expression.

"I-uh. What..? I mean.. How..? Um. Well I guess, hi." Rose stumbles, and Dean grins wider, enjoying the sight of her speechless.

"Well, hi." He says, eyes roving over her face, drinking her in, all her golden-whiskey tinged beauty. He reaches out a hand and gently touches the dark circles under eyes, before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. They both jump when Same clears his throat, and Dean checks his urge to deck his brother.

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt, but we did haul ass here for a reason, and I think we should take care of that reason before the lovey-dovey stuff starts." Sam says, leaning back against the counter and giving Dean a meaningful look.

"Right, Rosie, when do you get off tonight? We need to talk." Dean says, turning serious.

"I was actually leaving when you walked in. So, you can drive me home, then we can talk." She says, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

Dean glances at Sam before nodding. "Alright, sounds good." They start walking towards the door together, Dean bumping his shoulder against Rose's.

Before they exit Rose turns and yells over her shoulder, "Bye Amy!" Waving at the redhead behind the bar, who jerks her chin in their direction before turning back to the till.

..

..

..

"I thought you liked taking the night shifts." Dean remarks in the car on the way to her house, glancing over at her. Somehow she had kicked Sammy into the backseat and Sammy wasn't complaining.

"Oh, yeah well, I decided to maybe trade some of the night shifts, take some earlier hours." She answers. Dean opens his mouth to answer but she interrupts. "No it wasn't because of you."

He chuckles silently and pulls into her driveway. They pile out, and Dean realizes how this might not be such a good idea, the memory of the last time they met Rose's mother playing over in his mind.

"Is your mother going to be okay with us being here..?" Sam asks, seconds before Dean opens his mouth to ask the same question.

"Of course, you saved her daughter, she adores you guys. Always asking about you." Rose answers, unlocking the door, and stepping inside. "Mum! I'm home!" She calls out.

The house is cloaked in darkness, an unnatural stillness infused into the walls. It's cold and empty and chills run down Deans spine.

"Mum!" Rose calls out, fear lacing her voice, walking farther in to illuminate the living room.

Rose turns to face the brothers, eyes wide, breathing growing faster. Dean steps forward, hands extended like facing a wild animal. She shakes her head, blowing past them, and practically sprints up the stairs, Dean following. She checks every room, calling out for her mum in each one, voice growing more and more desperate. Finally they return to the living room, Rose's hand permanently attached to Dean's, gripping tight enough that his fingers are white from blood loss. Sam is investigating the living room and kitchen. Nothing is overturned, nothing disturbed, as far as Dean can see.

"Hey Dean, c'mere!" Sam calls out, but Rose reaches him first, falling to her knees in the entrance of the kitchen.

In the middle of the kitchen is a puddle of blood, with smaller and smaller droplets leading to the backdoor.

"Mum." Rose whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Doctor Who owned by BBC. Supernatural owned by CW. Borrowing characters for story purposes.**_

 _ **Panda Fact #4(?): I'm really tired.**_

 _ **-Panda**_

She hasn't moved in over hour.

Dean sits next to Rose, hand held tightly in hers. She stares down at her lap, jaw clenched, feet tucked under her, absolutely silent. Dean and Sam are brainstorming, trying to figure out what took Jackie, but it's getting harder for Dean to focus the longer Rose's silence stretches on.

Sam hangs his head forward into his hands and groans. "If we just knew what these things were we'd be able to go from there. Rose, I know that this is absolutely horrible for you, but are you sure you don't remember anything about these guys? Anything at all that could help us?"

Rose breathes in deeply, shudders, and runs her free hand through her hair. "Well, um, there was this one thing, that I noticed back when they interviewed me."

Rose hesitates. "We really need to know Rose. It might seem small or insignificant, but it could really help." Sam urges.

She sighs, and Dean squeezes her hand. "One of the guys, when he turned away, I could've sworn… I thought it was a trick of the light or something, but I could've sworn his eyes… that his eyes turned black. All of it, just pure black."

"Demon." Sam and Dean say in unison.

"Are you telling me a demon has my mum? Like, from Hell?" Rose asks, and Dean sees fear flash in her eyes for the first time. _Finally, a normal reaction._ He meets her eyes and nods. "Alright. Okay. Goblin, now a demon, fine. How do we find them, and how do we save my mom?"

The fire is back in her eyes, and Dean fights the urge to smile. _Goddamn, this girl is something else._

"How many of these things did you notice Rose?" Sam asks, and Dean can see the wheels in his college educated head turning.

"Um, three, I think, two men and a woman." Rose states, voice calm and steely. Dean feels a shiver of worry at the deadly glint in her eyes. "And I heard a whisper that they're squatting at my aunt's old place. I know it pretty well, all the exits and hidden doors."

Sam tilts his head. "Is your aunt there? Do we have to call her and make up an excuse for her not to be on the property until we get these demons?"

Rose lets loose a bitter, one breath laugh. "Well that'll be hard, seeing as she's buried in the backyard. She passed two and a half years ago." Dean squeezes her hand, and she takes in a breath, leaning into him slightly. "Her house has been empty since her death. It's one of those big, old colonial houses. I think it used to belong to the founder of this town, and he was a little bonkers. Created all sorts of trick rooms and passageways. After my aunt's passing the house kind of fell apart. Mostly homeless people stay there now. I wanted to turn it into an official, fixed up shelter but the city council never went for it."

Dean suppresses a smile, because of course she would want to turn something old and abandoned into to something helpful and kind.

Sam nods in thought, a crease between his brows. "Do you know anything about the trick rooms and passageways?"

Rose meets his eyes. "Yeah, I know just about all of them. I spent a lot of my childhood exploring in them, and my teenage years hiding in them."

"Are there any secret ways into the house? Ways to get in undetected?"

Rose tilts her head."Yeah, there are three, unofficial entranceways. One leads to the basement, one to the parlor, and one to the kitchen. All are connected by passageways in the house. One of the passageways leads out from under the house and ends about a mile away, in an old church. What are you thinking?"

Sam clasps his hands together in front of him. "I'm thinking, I have a plan."

..

..

..

They have a plan. It's not a perfect plan, and Dean is anxious because Rose refuses to stay home, which to be honest he didn't expect she would, but he hoped. And he still is hoping, hoping that this will turn out alright, that Jackie will be alive, and they will kill the demons, and that Rose won't get hurt. _Rose won't get hurt._

They make so much holy water that they're all tired of the recitation, and Sam very carefully inks an anti-possession symbol on the inside of Rose's forearm. Dean gives her a crash course on the shotgun. Her hands shake when he gives it to her, but they're rock steady when she shoots it. Her aim is as good as that day in the warehouse.

"Hey." Dean says. They're counting salt rounds by his car, and Sam is reviewing the exorcism ritual in the house. She didn't even react when he opened his trunk and revealed the arsenal hidden there and Dean is worried.

"Hey." She responds, not looking up.

"Rose." He says stopping and turning to look down at her. She pauses and slowly meets his gaze, her eyes filled with fear, and they send a chill through his heart. He reaches out, slowly, giving her time to duck her head, and gently touches her cheek. She shudders, and falls into him, arms wrapping around him, hands gripping under his dad's leather jacket, slipping their way underneath his leather armor. Her face is pressed into his chest, below his neck, and he feels her breath, warm on his collarbone. He holds her, face pressed into her golden hair, and they're silent, unmoving for a moment. And for a moment it is enough.

..

..

..

They reach the house in what is technically considered morning, but no light has even dared to appear over the horizon. They enter together, in the parlor, Dean first, then Rose, with Sam bringing up the rear. Rose holds her shotgun steady, eyes tight and wary, sweeping over the dust covered floor, the white shrouded furniture, cobwebbed chandelier. They walk forward slowly, grips tight, eyes roving.

They reach the living room, and they stop at the entrance. Everything has been cleared away, except for the center where a chair stands, and tied to the chair, is what appears to be, a shorter, stouter, older Rose. Her head hangs forward, blonde hair shrouding her face, and her arms and legs have been tied down. Rose makes a choking noise and half tiptoes, half runs to her mother's side.

Rose crouches next her mother, while Dean searches the room and Sam lays salt lines down at the entrances. Rose gently lifts her mother's head up, and Jackie groans, eyes fluttering, faced streaked with dried blood from a gash on her forehead.

"Mum?" Rose whispers, voice anxious. Jackie cracks open her eyes at her daughter's voice and Rose manages a weak smile. "Mum I need you to be very quiet and we're gonna get you out of here."

"Rose?" Jackie rasps and Rose nods.

"It's okay mum, just stay quiet, we've got you." Rose whispers, working at the roping tying down Jackie's ankles while Dean cuts off the rope tying her wrists.

"My beautiful Rose." Jackie mumbles.

Rose carefully stands her mother up and slides her onto Dean's arm, who half carries Jackie. Sam nods, then jerks his head towards the kitchen, and Dean and Rose nod. Sam goes first, Dean supporting Jackie in the middle, with Rose bringing up the back. They just enter the kitchen when they hear yelling from the living room.

"Demons, let's go, move it." Sam says, and they hurry, reaching the secret door at the back of the kitchen, right as the door across the room slams open and shadowy forms fill the doorway.

Dean and Jackie slip down into the mouth of the tunnel, and Rose follows after them, slipping under Jackie's other arm to help her move faster. Sam pauses at the entrance, taking out a container of holy water and spraying the demons with it, their shrieks echoing down the tunnel.

Sam slides down after them, slamming the door behind him and screaming, "RUN!"

They sprint for what seems like forever, Jackie stumbling between Rose and Dean, the demons slowly gaining behind them. The tunnel is wide, and relatively flat, but Jackie's weakened state slows them down.

"There!" Rose shouts. "That's the door to the church!"

They reach it, slamming against it while Sam fumbles with the knob.

"Hold on," pants Rose, "It takes a certain pressure."

Sam moves aside, turning to face the dark tunnel with Dean, shotguns cocked and hands gripped around bottles of holy water, towards the expectant darkness. The demons materialize right as the door creaks open, Dean and Sam firing off shots. Rose pushes her mother through the door before turning and joining in, riddling the demons with rock salt, while they all slowly inch towards the door.

"GO, NOW." Dean yells when they get close enough and they all rush through.

The demons try to follow, but stop just short of actually crossing the threshold, eyes black and angry, shouting curses at them. Sam and Dean smirk at them, wiping sweat off their brows.

"Yeah, well, curse all you want ugly, you ain't getting over here." Dean says.

"You're right in the fact that they're not coming over. But I get an invite to the party right?" Says a cold female voice from the front of the church, and the group turns, Rose letting out a ragged gasp.

Jackie stands in the center of the front of the church, eyes locked on Rose, knife pressed against her throat by tall brunette with deep red eyes.

The demon smirks. "How nice of you to join me, I was just about to call you."

"Let her go." Rose growls, stalking forward down the aisle but the demon presses the blade tighter against Jackie's throat, Jackie hisses and Rose stops in her tracks.

"Ah, careful there." The demon croons.

"Don't touch me you bitch." Jackie rasps, blood dripping down from her reopened head wound, hand gripping the demons arm.

"What do you want?" Sam asks, as he and Dean slowly walk forward to stand next to Rose.

"What any demon wants. Death, destruction, the whole nine yards." She laughs.

"What do you want from us?" Dean asks. Outside hints of pink and gold are rising across the horizon.

"Oh from you? Not much from you. I actually have something for you. A message. From a friend." The gold is growing deeper, bolder.

"Oh yeah bitch? What's that?" Dean spits.

The demon smirks, watching them.

"Ros-" Jackie gasps,

And the knife slides across her throat, crimson spilling over in tandem with the gold spilling across the sky.

Rose screams and runs forward, catching her mother's falling body. Dean and Sam rush forward at the demon, who smiles one last time before a cloud of black smoke erupts from the brunettes mouth, and the empty shell of a person crumples to the floor.

Rose cradles her mother in her lap, blood soaking her, covering her. She's unmoving, carved from stone. Soft light falls from the arched windows, surrounding Rose in a halo of pale strands of morning and she shines, a goddess bathed in sun and blood. Dean squints as the light grows brighter, and its drawn towards Rose. It still grows ever brighter and that's when he realizes that it's coming from Rose. She is the light. She glows golden, radiating a pure energy that sends waves of warmth throughout the church.

"Ro-" Dean starts towards her but stops before he takes half a step.

She opens her eyes, and they shine golden and eternal. She glances at him and he feels love and warmth and light pulsing off of her in such strong waves that he is physically pushed back. She then turns back to her mother's broken and bleeding body, throat torn open to a bloody gash.

She raises a hand and a ball of white-gold light forms in her palm. Gently, almost trance-like, she lowers the ball and sets the orb of light ever so delicately against her mother's throat. The universe seems to breath in. And time seems to stop. The blood collects and the muscles reconnect and the sinews resew. Jackie breaths. Rose collapses. The universe breathes out. And time starts.

..

..

..

Dean is lost. He doesn't like being lost, because it's a new and unfamiliar feeling to him. He's used to knowing what to do, and acting. Or at least not knowing what to do, but still acting. Sure, sometimes what he has to do scares him, but he hides that behind a charming smile and smart remarks. But he had watched his angel of a girl glow with the light of a thousand suns and bring the dead back to life and vanquish demons. He and Sammy checked the demons in the hallway and all that was left were two piles of dust.

Dean is lost, and he doesn't like being lost so he does what he does best. Avoids the hard subjects and acts.

"I'll get Rose and you get Jackie, alright Sammy? We'll bring them back to the house and deal with this." Dean barks, leaning down and ever so gently scooping Rose into his arms. Her head rests against his shoulder and she breaths even, warm breaths into his neck. _She's alive._ His heart sings.

Dean waits for Sam to whine about being stuck with the mother, or ask about what just happened or say anything really, because it's Sam and Sam always has something to say. But this time it's silence. He carefully picks up Jackie and they exit the church, the full glory of the morning assaulting their eyes.

They slowly and painfully make the trudge to the Tyler residence in silence. Dean spends most of the time replaying what he just witnessed, trying to convince himself it's all in his head, but remembering watching as Jackie's throat knit itself back together. The rest of the time he spends memorizing the feel of Rose's body against his, and he feels creepy for it. She smells like sweat and blood and the now seemingly ever present scent of vanilla.

They set the women down on couches in the living room before Sam and Dean collapse in the kitchen. For a moment they stare at each other.

Sam breaks the quiet, while running a hand through his waves of hair:

"Did Jackie just die?"

"Yeah." Dean replies.

"Did Rose bring her back to life?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a little freaked out?"

"Yeah."

"I need a beer."

"Hell yeah."

Dean is halfway through his glass of water, because Rose's house doesn't have a drop of alcohol, when he hears Rose call out his name. He glances at Sam before entering the living room and finds her sitting up and looking at him.

"Hey" He says, watching her.

"Hey" she replies, and she gives him an uncertain smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Please tell me that these past few hours were a dream, and that my mum wasn't kidnapped by demons and that she wasn't killed. She couldn't have been killed, she's right across from me. What happened Dean?"

The last few sentences were said in a pitch increasing rush and tears glitter in the corner of her eyes. Dean leans against the doorframe and Sam comes up to lean against the opposite side.

"So you don't remember the last few hours."

Rose frowns, a crinkle appearing between her brows. "I remember saving my mum and being chased by demons. I remember my mum being held by the female demon. I remember… I remember my mum dying. I remember holding her and being determined not to let her die. I must have fainted after that because everything after is fuzzy and dim."

Dean glances at Sam before turning to Rose. "Rose, you brought your mother back from the dead. I don't know what kind of demon or dark magic you're messing with, but it needs to stop. Now. And so does the lying to us."

Rose shakes her head, confusion masking her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't bring anybody back from the dead. I'm not messing around with demons or dark magic and I've never lied to you guys. Dean I swear to you." Her whiskey eyes are bright and honest and Dean's resolve crumbles like a sandcastle against the sea.

"Okay. We believe you about the dark magic." Sam breaks in. "But Rose, you did bring your mother back from the dead, and apparently it was without your knowledge."

Rose is staring between the two men, shaking her head in disbelief, when her mother groans and opens her eyes. Dean watches as Rose reinstates her composure and faces her mother. I'll take care of this, she mouths to the brothers, who take their retreat into the kitchen.

..

..

..

Rose lies to her mother. Honestly Dean is impressed with how well she spins the breaking and entering story, even managing to convince her mother not to call the police, painting Sam and Dean like heroes that scared off the evil burglars. Jackie is intensely grateful and doesn't even slap Dean.

"But Rose," Jackie says after making a breakfast big enough for an army, "Not that I'm not grateful to you friends, Lords knows I'll be up for weeks thinking about if you met that bastard thief all by yourself, especially considering he had enough nerve to knock me straight out, I don't know what he would've done to you.."

"Mum breathe." Rose interrupts.

"Right, alright, I was just gonna ask what your friends are doing back in the first place." Jackie asks, while serving Sam and Dean another round of pancakes.

"Yeah, well that's what I was gonna talk to you about mum. I was gonna ask.. Well, I was gonna tell you that they're here to pick me up for a road trip." Rose says softly, looking at the table, while Sam and Dean choke on their pancakes.

"A what?!" Jackie exclaims. "You're leaving me? Your poor, abandoned mother?"

"Mum please, you know I've wanted to leave for a while, and you're hardly poor, or abandoned. You have Aunts inheritance and Harold the grocer from the farmers market. Don't think I haven't noticed him coming over. Besides I think it's time that I go out and experience the world, and Sam and Dean are willing to accompany me while I do it. They've saved me once, and you once, so at least you know they won't let anything happen to me. Or well, they might, but they'll save me from it."

Jackie holds her daughter's eyes for a moment before nodding once, decisively. "Alright. Go do what you need to do, but you better call me at least once a week, and you," She turns toward Dean and Sam, finger wagging at them both, "you both better take care of my daughter better than you have taken care of anything in your entire lives."

Sam and Dean nod, and Dean resists the urge to salute.

"So when are you leaving?" Jackie asks. Sipping her coffee.

"Um, well, hopefully now."

"WHAT?!"

..

..

..

Rose doesn't take too long to pack, but Jackie takes almost an hour to finish crying and hugging. Somehow Sam is wrangled into a hug, Dean is unable to escape a slap, and Jackie cries through a box of Kleenex. They're finally all settled in the Impala, with Dean's cheek is throbbing, Rose having magically wrangled the front seat, and Jackie crying and waving from the front porch.

"Road trip huh?" Dean arches an eyebrow and starts the car.

"I saw my chance to escape and I took it." Rose shrugs.

"Well next time a little heads up would be nice." Dean responds.

"I mean it's the logical option. That way you guys can keep an eye on me and the whole 'raise the dead' thing, and I get to escape Powell. It's a win-win really." Rose smirks as the Impala roars off.

"She's got you there Dean. So how hard is this gonna be? Having two people in the car who are smarter than you?" Sammy remarks.

"Shut up bitch"

"Jerk."

"Jackasses."


End file.
